If I could be like that
by Kayna
Summary: Four friends join up to go on a little mission to... Well, you'll find out.


I'm back! Where was I all this time? South Carolina, North Carolina... I want to go back! This is a new story I'm working on. My focus isn't mainly on Trunks or Gohan, but they are in the story. I'm not positive where I'm going with this just yet, but.... We'll see, right? I don't own DBZ, but I hope you enjoy the story anyway.  
  
-Kayna  
  
  
Angel walked through the fading fog, her steps a bit reluctant. She could hear a piano's tune playing in the distance, the tune eerily familiar to her, yet she paid it no consideration. She could hear the snap of twigs and crackle of leaves beneath her feet as she walked. She could even hear the laughter of children playing. Though, none of this was there to be seen. Even after the fog had faded, it revealed that it was summer and there were no twigs or leaves around to be broken. As far as she could see there was no piano and no children, yet the noises continued.   
  
Usually she would have found this strange, but for some reason it seemed a perfectly normal happening. She continued to walk with the same hesitation in her step, coming to the very edge of a cliff. A gentle smile graced her lips for a moment as she turned her gaze up to the blue sky above her, the wind lightly twirling her hair before allowing it to settle again. She lowered herself onto the ground, her feet coming to dangle over the edge of the cliff as her hands rested on the ground. She brought her eyes to a close and brought in a breath of the sweet summer air.  
  
It would have been a lovely place to have spent an hour or two, that was what she had planned on doing, after all. Though, as she opened her to get a glimpse of the landscape, the ground began to shake beneath her. Becoming quite alarmed, she attempted to push herself up into a standing position, soon finding that it was impossible now. The land she was occupying had gave way in a landslide, bringing her down with them. She had only a moment left of her day, her life and she spent it with a scream.  
  
"Well, I didn't know my playing was that terrible." Julia said with a smile as Angel sat up straight as a rod in bed, her breath coming out in gasps. Jillian and Kalem sat there on the floor watching Angel with wide-eyes, little giggles leaving their lips every so often.  
  
Angel used a moment to take in her surroundings, trying to calm herself. Julia had been playing the piano and Kalem had been shaking a little maraca. Not only that, but Kalem and Jillian had been laughing. That explained the piano, the leaves, and laughter. She pushed the blankets off of her form and moved to get out of bed, only to be pushed back by Julia. The elder woman smiled at her softly before placing a cold washcloth upon Angel's head.   
  
"The same dream as usual, I suppose?" Julia said as she sat back a bit, placing her gaze into Angel's eyes. Angel tried to sit up once again, being successful this time. She removed the washcloth and dipped it back into the bowl of water on the table beside the bed.  
  
"Yes, pretty much," Angel nodded lightly before moving out of bed and standing. Julia's gaze followed her before she dropped it to the floor. Angel stretched lightly before she turned her gaze to Julia with a soft smile.  
  
"So, I guess today's the day," Julia said before turning her gaze back to Angel. Angel nodded slowly before she knelt down amongst Jillian and Kalem.  
"Yes, but I don't have to leave right away. I was thinking about spending the day with you three and then heading off in the evening. Trunks said that he'd be waiting," Angel said and picked up Kalem before standing, turning her gaze to the child. He was at least four by now, his eyes wide and brown like his mothers. He had un-kept blonde hair that usually got in the way of his eyes, but it at least looked cute. He wore a loose brown shirt along with khaki pants, his brown shoes some place else at the moment.  
  
"Angel, can I go with you?" He asked before nodding a bit as if he were answering the question himself. Angel laughed softly before walking over to the bed and setting him down upon it.  
  
"I'll be good, I promise. I can fight real good, too. Watch!" Angel crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Kalem try to do a little kick, succeeding only in falling back upon the bed.  
  
"Wow, that's really good Kalem." Angel said with a smile, shaking her head slowly before taking a seat on the bed beside Julia. Julia had cast her eyes to the ground once more and now had them closed. Angel took a moment to observe the woman she'd grown to call her mother. She had blonde hair with shining streaks of gray through it and brown eyes. She wore a pair of straight-legged jeans along with a solid blue shirt.   
  
Angel smiled softly as she thought to herself for a moment. Her parents had been too young to take care of her and had left her with a woman that had lived not to far from where she was now. The woman wasn't abusive, but she wasn't kind, either. She could barely remember her life in that house because it ended shortly when the woman had died in a fire. Angel was given to Julia who took her with welcome arms. The two of them had grown close and Angel was there to see her two children, Kalem and Jillian, come into the world.   
  
"Angel, Angel, Angel! Listen!" Jillian whined as she tugged on Angel's left pant leg. Snapping back to reality, Angel blinked lightly and turned her gaze to Jillian. Jillian smiled widely and nodded a bit, finally getting her attention.  
  
"If Kalem goes with you, then I'm coming, too!" Jillian stated with another nod before wrapping her arms around Angel's left leg in a tight hug. Angel smiled softly before sighing lightly, leaning down and taking a moment to release her leg from the child's grasp. Picking Jillian up, she sat the girl on her lap. The girl looked so much like Julia, but without the gray streaks in her golden strands. The two even seemed to dress alike, except for the fact that Jillian preferred flares over straight-legged jeans.  
  
"I would bring you both with me if I could, but I can't. You have to stay with your mom and take care of her since I can't." Angel said, watching as the little frowns appeared on their lips before they shook their heads slowly. Suddenly, Kalem smiled and crept over to Angel, bringing his mouth close to her ear to whisper.  
"Mommy let you sleep in." Kalem said with a giggle before pulling back a bit. Angel blinked a few times in surprise. So that was why Julia was so quite, she knew that Angel had to leave soon. Angel glanced at the clock and shook her head slowly, placing Jillian on the bed before running off to take a shower.   
  
Picking up the comb, she slowly brushed the strands of her blonde hair as she dried it with a blow-dryer. She sighed lightly and placed the brush aside, leaning forward a little and taking a moment to place her clear contacts over her blue eyes. After leaving the room and packing her brush into her bag, she dressed in a pair of blue bell-bottom jeans and a black shirt. Lifting her bag and swinging the strap onto her left shoulder, she walked out of the room to bid farewell to her family at the door.  
  
"I'm sorry." Julia said, her gaze still on the floor. Angel laughed softly and shook her head before wrapping her arms about Julia's waist, hugging the woman good-bye.   
  
"It's all right, Julia. I'll see you again," Angel said before pulling back a bit with a smile, releasing Julia. She turned her gaze down to Kalem and Jillian who both seemed to have tears in their eyes, forcing little smiles on their lips that turned out being frowns anyway.  
  
"I'll see you all again," Angel said with a nod before she turned away and walked out the door, shutting it behind her. She was told to never look back, she would end up crying and wanting to stay if she did.   
  
She walked down the sidewalk until she reached Trunks' house, finding him sitting on the sidewalk waiting for her. He had two other friends with him, one was named Gohan and the other she had never met before. Trunks stood up and waved when he saw her. He had lavender hair in a mushroom-cut, two strands dangling in front of his blue eyes. He wore a pair of baggy jeans along with black muscle-shirt.   
  
Gohan ran over to her and smiled softly, before holding out his hand to her which she shook lightly. He had black hair that was cut slightly short, but stuck up in spikes, his eyes so brown they seemed to be like black coals. He wore the same kind of jeans Trunks had on, but had a black shirt on instead. Angel directed her gaze over to the new boy who stood up. He had brown hair that seemed a little longer than Trunks and appeared layered in the front, his long brown bangs swept to either side. He had blue eyes like Trunks, the same tempting icy look dwelling in them. He wore black pants that were slightly baggy along with a white shirt and a black jacket.   
  
Angel dropped her gaze for a moment. She had a small crush on Trunks once, but they had only and always would be friends so she never revealed it to him. This new boy, however, was quickly becoming a new crush of hers. She laughed softly to herself before bringing her gaze back to Gohan, blinking slightly when she noticed both Trunks and the boy had already walked over to her.  
"Angel, this is Falles. He's the guy who asked us to join up. Falles, this is Angel." Trunks said with a smile.  
  
"It's nice to meet you!" Angel said with a bright smile. Falles merely watched her for a moment before he folded his arms over his chest and shrugged a little. Trunks and Gohan both laughed nervously before Gohan finally decided to speak up.  
  
"Well, we should get going, right?" Everyone nodded and they picked up their bags and set off to the port not too far away. Trunks and Gohan walked ahead of everyone, laughing and joking around, Falles following close behind them, keeping silent. Angel crossed her arms over her chest and followed behind Falles, wondering exactly what would become of her now.  
  



End file.
